A Wolf's Echo
by MossFire23
Summary: Wrongfully accused, and hurt inside and out. Nothing could prepare Jack for the pain to come. When he finally escapes will he find peace in becoming the protecter of Jammie and Sophie? Or will his past come back to haunt him? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Also I didn't know what to put for the genres so if you think I should change it I will.
1. Chapter 1: hurting

**Well if your reading this I've accomplished one thing. If you like it tell me.**

* * *

How could they? How could they do this to him? He was their friend, not a lab rat! He lashed out at any one who dared to touch him, who dared to strap him down. Eventually, North and Bunny managed to wrestle the winter spirit onto the lab table and strap him down.

'_How could you?_' he thought. Then Tooth came in dressed in a lab coat and safety glasses. '_Traitors_.' She was holding a syringe with a ghastly purple and green hue to it. Jack was terrified.

How could they do this to him? How could Manny approve of this? He had only been a guardian for a year, so what could he do to deserve this?

Tooth hummed as she bent over jack and rolled up his sleeve. "Oh Jack," she chirped, "How terribly scared you look. This will only pinch, but what comes next...," she trailed off with a strange glint in her eyes.

Then, without warning, she plunged the needle into Jack's small arm. She injected the serum into the boy and stepped back to watch. The small boy burst out screaming as the serum did its job. Tooth couldn't help but think how much he deserved this; after he had frozen one of her fairies, killing her, how he buried the warren in snow, how he froze over half of North's shop. He deserved this and so much more. But there was only so much one can do.

Jack's eyes lit up in pain as a cold raced through his veins and in pain from the satisfied look on Tooth's face. Oh god what did he do?! He really needed to get out of here, but he was strapped down and he had ice-fire running through him, so all he could do is writhe and scream. Crap.

The ice-fire dulled a bit, only to be replaced by sanity-shattering _snaps _and _cracks_. Why? Why him? What did he do? Was he bad at being a guardian? Did he fail his job? His bones were breaking and healing, then re-breaking, becoming smaller.

His arms where first. They painfully turned into paws and front legs. _'Crap! CRAP! __**CRAP**__! No, anything but this, _anything_. Whywhywhywhydidithavetobethis!? NomoresnowballfightsnomoreplayingwithJammie. Why?' _he thought. He then felt the pain move to his legs as his knees broke and healed backwards, his feet then turning into paws; by that point his pants where shredded.

Then he felt his hip and thighs change, which just made things worse. He cried out louder as he heard and felt his legs snap and heal, snap and heal, snap and heal. His legs where no longer supposed to bend with the bindings, so they were breaking, over and over and over again.

With a nod from Tooth, North and Bunny roughly untied Jack and pushed him on his side, tying him down again. Jack's legs stopped breaking and the pain moved on, but didn't go far. It traveled to his tail bone and in a matter of painful seconds there was a tail.

But the pain did not stop there, no, it traveled to his head and morphed his ears. As they migrated to the top of his head, his face was becoming a snout. His upper-lip and nose fused together, pushing outwards and pulling the bottom jaw with it.

After that, a quick flash of pain erased all human characteristics and made them all wolf-like. All pain faded from Jack and he finally thought he was done, but the serum had one last trick up its sleeve. As the fur on Jack finished growing a sudden burst of dull pain in his hind quarters startled him; he shuttered and thought nothing of it. All he could think about was sleep. And since that was all that was on this mind he didn't even notice that he had become a she, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(1) the italics that aren't in the middle of a sentence are Jack's thoughts.**

**(2) dang tooth! Since when did you have an evil side?**

**(3) jack looks exactly like the cover page. Just telling you now cuz I'm nit going to describe her. I am obviously bad at doing that.**

**and thats this chapter! The next one has a little bit of action and the one after that should be a song chapter.**

**special thanks to my beta Poke-lover88!**


	2. Chapter 2: leaving

**Well heres the next chapter! On with the story!**

**jack: wait I have two questions. One- why did you turn me into a she-wolf! And two- are you feeling OK cuz you usually put longer author notes.**

**Snowflake: one- cuz it was the meanest thing I could think of and two- I'm fine! And three- SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jack: -glares- Snowflake the pooka does NOT own ROTG. There happy now?**

**Snowflake:yes. Now shudup.**

* * *

Jack's eyes opened slowly, her vision blurry. She'd been in this room for three days, parts of her snowy fur stained red. Sandy's angry face flashed in her mind as she dragged herself into a sitting position. He had been the one who punished her; anything she did was bad to him.

The door to the room was wide open, but she couldn't even get a few feet. She had a metal cuff around her neck which was chained to a wall. Oh, how pitiful she felt right then, but her self-pity was short lived, as Bunny walked into the room.

He was holding something: a bone. Jack pressed herself low against the wall, knowing her body language said to back off, but she didn't dare growl or bare her teeth. The last time she'd done that, was the first time Sandy had struck her.

Bunny flinched for some reason, then threw the bone at her paws. It hit her leg and she let a small cry escape. Bunny flinched again before shaking his head rapidly, "I thought you might be hungry." And then he left.

Jack looked down at the bone, one end sharp, like had been broken in half_. 'Should I take it? It might be poisoned. But I haven't eaten in three days. Well...,'_ she contemplated. Hunger eventually won and she gnawed on the bone. When she was a human spirit the bone would have been disgusting, but now being a wolf, and not eating for days, it was the best thing she ever tasted. Oh well.

She soon finished the bone and sat, licking her paw. Then she heard a sound: the sound of sand rushing to make something. She froze immediately, her tongue mid-lick. In any other situation she would have laughed at the way she was frozen, but this was dire. Sandy was here. She had done something wrong.

For a second she forgot everything, for a second she was a wild animal facing danger. So she ran. She ran for the door, but her chain kept her back. She pulled with all her might, but to no avail. Then _CRACK!_ Sandy brought a poorly aimed strike on her shoulder and snapped the chain keeping her stationary.

She stumbled for a half-second, then was out the door, racing through the halls, under yetis, dodging elves, and jumping over toys. She knew Bunny was now on her tail, so she sped up. A window was in front of her and she saw her chance. She put her weight on her right side turning slightly in hopes of tricking bunny into thinking she would bolt down another hallway. It worked; Bunny was turning to cut her off. She was within feet of the window and she slammed her paws down, turning sharply to the left, jumping and bursting through the window. She raced through the snow.

She heard Bunny exclaim, "Damn-it Jack! Get back here 'ya show pony!" She kept on running. When she gained enough speed she launched herself up into the air. She slowed to a trot, then to a stop and looked back. Bunny was looking back at her. A pained expression on her face, Jack whispered four words then sped off to Burrgress.

Bunny watched as Jack sped off. He had hurt her, and now he knew he could never touch the wolf again. He heard the whisper, the whisper of, _"you where my brother."_ But he knew there was more. _You were my brother. I loved you, trusted you. You betrayed me. So now, I will defend myself, like the animal you made me._

* * *

**heh heh heh. sorta powerful message to Bunny eh?**

**Thank you poke-lover88! ️**


	3. Chapter 3: crying

**Oh how I just _love_ song fics and this song! I advise listening to it wile you read!**

**jack: I'm alone again *starts to tear up***

**Snowflake: don't worry Jack. It's not for long.**

* * *

Jack landed on her lake in Burgress. She was a mess; she had no were to go and no one to go to.

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

She padded to a small cave by the ice. No one knew it was there so she could live in peace.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

She plopped down in the shadows, just out of the light.

_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

She remembered how close her and the Guardians had grown. How Tooth was the aunt, how Sandy was the uncle, how North was the grandfather, how Bunny was her older brother.

_Listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_

_But it isn't, is it?_

_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

She remembered how she used to play with Jammie, and Sophie. She remembered their dog Molly, and how she hadn't liked Jack at first, but grew to like him.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

She hoped no one would ever find her. She could teach herself to hunt, but she would be alone again. As much as she hated it, it was for the best.

_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

She was no longer a Guardian, she was a loner again. No, she hated it.

_I don't wanna be an island_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_Get to see your face again_

Then it was just too much for her to handle…

_I don't wanna be island_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_Get to see your face again_

_But 'til then_

So the tears started to fall.

1...2...3...4...5

_Just my echo, my shadow_

_You're my only friend_

6...7...8...9…10

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

11...12...13...14...15...

_Cause my echo, echo_

_Oh my shadow, shadow_

16...17...18…19...20

"Jack?"

21

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

* * *

**-sigh- that was sad. -hands out tisues-**

**thank you poke-lover for doing all three chapters in one night! SOME ONE GIVE THE GIRL A COOKIE! (::)**


	4. Chapter 3: Finding

**Well here's my next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**AyameKitsune, Scardiemon -the scientists put salt on Billy again and are trying to steal your cupcake-, duncundog, Jazzy-Monster-5955, Toshiro-of-the-Eternal-Dream.**

**you have no idea how much it means to me that I have 5-count'em- 5 reviews!**

**I love you all sooooooooo much!**

* * *

Jack's head shot up when she heard her name. It was Jammie. '_How did he find me so quickly?!'_

She noticed how it was snowing outside and how frost had spider-webbed its way in a circle around her. '_Crap_.'

She didn't bother to move from her spot when Jammie found the cave; she just sat up and looked away dejectedly. When Jammie saw her he had a look of confusion on his face. After all, why would a dog be sitting in this cold, dark cave?

So he started to coo, as one would to a baby. "Hey there. Hey girl. Come'er. Come'er girl." When she didn't respond-not even an ear flick- he tried a different tactic. He slowly inched forward, cooing again. "That's it, girl. I'm not gonna hurt you. That's it easy, girl..."

Jack didn't respond so he inched forwards again, but the only reason Jack wasn't responding was because she was lost in thought. '_I know he won't hurt me, but I'm not Jack Frost anymore, so why would I trust him?'_ she thought. 'B_ecause he's your friend you idiot_!' She growled, ' _Ya but tha-'_

Jack's thoughts where interrupted by a touch, fingers brushing over her fur, over the metal cuff. '_Someone's touching me... Someone's touching me? … Some one's touching me!_' Once Jack realized this she bolted to the back of the cave -which wasn't very far- and cowered.

Her eyes searched franticly around the cave but only found the boy. Even though Jammie wouldn't know her, she still trusted Jammie. So she carefully stood up and slowly padded up to Jammie. '_Is it safe_?' She hesitantly sniffed at Jammie's out stretched hand. '_Smells safe_...' she licked his hand.

He pulled his hand back, startling Jack and causing her to jump. The boy didn't see the startled expression on her face when he pulled out half a Snickers bar, because her fright disappeared at the smell of food. Jammie held the bar out to her, but his arm was barely extended. He wanted her to come to him.

Jack walked up happily, but stopped inches from the bar when she heard a gurgling sound. She spun half way around and searched for whatever had made the sound. She heard it again, and again, and again. Each time she heard the sound she jumped or spun around, slowly backing her way to Jammie. When she first felt him on her side she jumped, but she got use to his touch and let herself relax a bit.

She looked up when she heard a small laugh. "You poor thing. Who could of done this to you? Who could possibly make you scared of your stomach growling?"

'_Them_,' she thought bitterly, but only when Jammie stiffened behind her did she realize that she had said it out loud.

"W-wait! You talk!?" Jammie exclaimed. Jack sighed and nodded, before getting up and walking to the back of the cave. She glanced back at a stunned Jammie and flopped down. She waited for a minute before closing her eyes hoping for some sleep; after all it had been a _long_ day.

But sleep was not an option, sadly, for Jammie got up and walked out. Jack, somewhat panicked by the thought of being alone again, followed. She sat down next to Jammie who had stopped a few feet from the cave and was looking up. This confused Jack so she asked, "What are you doing?"

He simply replied "Waiting."

This only confused her more. "Who are you waiting for?"

"A friend."

"Who?"

"Jack Frost. You probably wouldn't know him."

Jack laughed bitterly then said, "I know him better than anyone on this planet."

This made Jammie stare down at her. "How?" he asked hesitantly.

Jack looked up at Jammie then to the full harvest moon, "Because I'm all that's left of him. I was Jack Frost. The guardians did this to me for no reason. Now the only thing I want is to know why they would do this to their _friend_."(1)

Jammie crouched down so he was at eye level with Jack. "I don't know why they would do this to you. It's… it's-it's just wrong. Oh so wrong."

Jack looked up sympathetically at Jammie and licked his forehead. "It's fine. I'll just live here, teach myself to hunt, visit you every now and then. It's fine."

"No you're coming with me." And with that Jammie started to pull Jack along with him.

"Heyheyhey! What're you doing?!" Jack shouted.

"Taking you home," Jammie answered, "Now stop being dead weight." Jack just sat down and growled her annoyance. Jammie rolled his eyes and tried to pick her up, but she weighed more than him so he didn't get very far.

Eventually, Jammie convinced Jack to go home with him.(2) They walked in silence until they were half-way to Jammie's house. That was when Jack spoke up. "Please, don't call me Jack."

"OK then Jackie."

"Or Jackie."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not Jack anymore."

"Then what's your name?"

"I don't know, you're the owner now. You tell me."

"Ginger."

"No."

"Shadow."

"I like it but no."

"Hmmmm, Fluffy."

"OH GOD NO!" They burst out laughing at the stupid suggestion, both secretly thankful for the comical relief. Jammie continued to list names, none of which Jack liked. Until, '_Echo_.'

"Yes."

"Really!?"

"Yes, I like it." Jammie smiled down at the newly named Echo, happy that she had found a good name. They walked in silence for the rest of the way and promptly flopped down on the bed when they got home.

* * *

Manny smiled at the new bond forming between Ja-Echo and Jammie. Not just their previous friendship but the bond between a boy and his dog; one of Manny's favorite bonds because of the strange connection that animals have with humans. It was so sweet.

But Manny tore his attention away from the boy sleeping next to his dog and set off to find the guardians. He had known Tooth was slightly unstable, but this was bad. And the others, just _wrong_.

_Oh, this was going to get interesting._

* * *

**(1) when I wrote this I imagined her with a sorta lonely look in her eyes and a wavering voice.**

**(2) or I was too lazy to write it. :P**

**Well chapter four done! How was that I hope it wasn't to strange.**

**Also I have a plot bunny where Bunny turns Jack into a pooka at the blizzard of 68 to teach him a lesson. I know what your thinking "Snowflake are you crazy!? You have this and that poem thing and you want to start another story?! Insanity!" Well you should know by now that I am insane and I already have a cover page. And Scardiemon likes it and Izzy, and I don't think I've told anyone else. So ya, I might do it I might not. Whatever.**

**Thank you Poke-lover88! ^_^**


End file.
